A TOUCH OF HEAVEN
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: This is Hiei & Kurama of course but other than that I don't know what to say. It's a different twist on them and how they got together. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I've had a lot of requests for Kurama to be dominant in one of my stories and so I'm going to get a little creative to give that to you. You'll understand what I mean soon. I hope everyone will bare with me and give me a lot of creative license with this. Kurama and Hiei are going to be very out of character and Yukina will have at least a personality makeover. I'm hoping that this will be a little funny but I'll let you be the judge.

I think for this to work Hiei's going to be about as tall as Yusuke.

This won't be a long one because I still need to send my laptop in for a new keyboard.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**A TOUCH OF HEAVEN**

**Prolog - Hiei & Kurama's second meeting.**

Sitting at his desk, unsuccessfully trying to concentrate on his homework, a young boy glanced at his bedroom window for probably the hundredth time. His thoughts kept wandering to the demon he had met the day before. 'Met' might be stretching it, fought and bandaged would be more accurate. For the first time in his short human life his heart pounded with anticipation as he waited to see if the young demon would return.

He had spent eleven lonely years trapped in this human world waiting for his demon spirit to heal so he could return home to Makai. After ten long years he had finally become strong enough but had been reluctant to leave. Though his demon soul hadn't expected to care for any of these weak humans, his human heart couldn't help but fall in love with the woman who had sheltered him in her womb and loved him since his human birth.

Yesterday however his life took a dramatic turn. He had felt the distinct ki of a lower class demon following him. Leading the demon to a secluded area they had fought. After defeating him, the boy had taken the unconscious demon home and bandaged his wounds. Watching the demon before he'd woken, the boy felt alive for the first time since his demon death eleven years before.

When the demon woke and realized he'd fought the wrong person he had tried to leave but the boy had stopped him. Convincing him to stay a few hours to heal the boy had brought him food and they had talked, or rather the boy had talked and the demon grunted occasionally. Two hours later when the boy's mother had come to his room to check on him the demon escaped out the window.

Throwing his pencil down on the desk the boy rose. His ancient demon spirit craved the companionship of another demon. He was going to tell his mother he was taking a bath then sneak out the window to look for the young demon. Just as he reached for his doorknob he heard a faint tapping on his bedroom window.

Turning, his heart raced and he smiled at the familiar green eyes of the demon gazing back at him. Rushing over, Hiei threw open the window and welcomed his new friend. "Welcome back Kurama."

**Chapter 1 - Ten years later.**

Hiei made his way across the university campus trying to avoid the dozen or so fan girls, and occasional fan boy, that pursued him. Hiei was considered very handsome, especially by his fellow college students.

Of average height he had a slender but muscular build. He had dark garnet eyes that appeared to be a rusty brown. As a human his silky, jet black hair hung just below his shoulders in soft waves. Gorgeous hair, unique eyes and a muscular body made for a very sexy man.

When Hiei allowed his demon energy to flare however his eyes became a vibrant red and his hair stood straight up with a stark white starburst appearing in his bangs. By the time his human body was sixteen Hiei's strength and speed had almost reached his pre-death peak. With training and the help of the Fruit of the Past Life he'd experimented with during the dark tournament he was once again able to reveal and control his jagan eye at will.

Hiei thought he had escaped his fans when he made it to the parking lot but just as he reached his car three young women jumped out from behind it giggling.

One of the coeds rushed forward. "Oh Hiei, you're so cute. Will you go out with me?"

Another pushed her aside. "I'm prettier than her Hiei, you should be with me."

A third girl shook her head and rolled her eyes as she stepped in front of both of them. "You are both wrong. Hiei loves me and we're going to…"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies but I already have someone I care about. Now if you will excuse me my mother is expecting me." With that Hiei got in his car and drove away leaving the three women crying.

Half an hour later Hiei arrived at the home where he lived with his mother Shiori, his stepfather Hatanaka and his stepbrother Shuuichi. Entering the house he called out. "Mother?"

From the kitchen Shiori called back. "In here Hiei Dear." Though his mother had named him Shuuichi at birth when she had remarried and her stepson's name was also Shuuichi she understood his desire to use the nickname his friends called him, Hiei.

Entering the kitchen Hiei saw his mother baking cookies. Smiling he kissed her on the cheek. "Hello Mother. What's the occasion? You haven't made cookies in months."

Shiori grinned. "Well, since my family doesn't really appreciate them I save cookie making for someone who does."

Hiei's eyes widened before he glanced up. Shiori chuckled. "I was going to get the towels out of your bathroom and found him asleep on your bed. He must be really worn out because he didn't wake up when I walked in."

Hiei didn't know what to say. "Mother, I…"

Shiori gave him a knowing smile. "It's alright Son. Kurama may be a little rough around the edges but I know he's very special to you. Here, take these up to him but don't let him spoil his dinner."

Shiori had unofficially adopted Kurama when Hiei as about sixteen. She had caught Hiei sneaking food to the boy he'd been hiding in his room. After finding out Kurama was an orphan Shiori had given him an open invitation to eat or sleep there anytime he wanted. When she discovered Kurama's secret love for cookies she couldn't resist indulging the boy she had grown to love like one of her sons.

Hiei accepted the plate of cookies his mother handed him before kissing her cheek. "Thank you Mother."

Quietly, Hiei crept into his room, his heart pounding at the beautiful sight before him. Kurama lay asleep on his bed curled up on his side. His long red hair fanned around his head like a halo of flames. Moving closer Hiei stood for several minutes just watching the man he secretly loved. If only he could crawl into bed with him and feel those strong arms wrap around him. That would be like a touch of heaven.

Kurama looked so innocent when he slept that Hiei's heart ached when he thought about how rough his young friend's life had really been. Hated by his own people he had been literally torn from his mother's arms and thrown away as a baby. Raised by thieves he had learned to steal, fight and kill at a very young age.

Branded as forbidden the young demon had spent most of his life alone. Only after leaving the demon world in search of his sister had he finally found someone he would grudgingly call friend. But Kurama was more than just a friend to Hiei. To Hiei he was the most beautiful creature ever born. He was Hiei's best friend, fighting partner and the man he had loved since the first day they met.

Kurama didn't know Hiei loved him of course. Hiei knew the demon would never return what he called Hiei's _'stupid human emotions'_. Many times over the years Kurama had told him how his love for his human mother had made him weak. Looking at Kurama now, his eyes full of love, Hiei couldn't help but think that his love for Shiori as well as for Kurama had helped make him strong.

Hiei smiled when the Youko's nose twitched as he smelled the cookies even in his sleep. Hiei only had a moment to mask his love behind a smile of friendship as sleepy green eyes blinked up at him. "Hello sleepyhead. Welcome back, I've missed you my friend."

Sitting up Kurama turned away trying to hide a blush. "Hn."

Hiei teasingly waved the plate of cookies before holding it behind him. "That's no way to treat me when I'm the one holding all the cookies."

Big green eyes sparkled as Kurama eyed the plate of cookies mischievously. "Cookies?"

Hiei couldn't help but laugh when the redhead hopped off the bed and advanced on him. His laughter died when he realized he was the obstacle between Kurama and the cookies and nothing kept Kurama from his cookies. Before he could hand Kurama the plate Hiei found himself practically in Kurama's arms as the demon tried to get at it.

When Hiei gasped Kurama seemed to realize what he was doing and jumped back. When Kurama glanced at the window as if he would leave Hiei quickly waved the plate under his nose. "You wouldn't leave without these would you? My mother made them just for you."

Kurama hesitated only a moment before taking the plate. Turning away he went and sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed before picking up a cookie. Hiei grinned as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't I even get one?"

Holding a half eaten cookie Kurama counted six, including the one in his hand and the one he's already eaten, and shook his head. "No, there isn't enough."

Hiei laughed. "Alright you cookie monster but you'd better not get crumbs in my bed or your sleeping on the floor. By the way, Mother said not to spoil your dinner by eating too many of those."

Mid-bite Kurama looked at Hiei over the top of the last cookie, before shrugging and finishing it off. "Will _they _be here?"

Shaking his head Hiei took the empty plate at put it on the nightstand. "No, Father's out of the country on business and since he's on break from school he took Shuuichi along for the trip. They won't be back for two weeks."

Though Kurama had eventually learned to accept Shiori in his own way, he had not been so easy to accept the addition of her new husband and stepson a few years later. Though he tried not to show it Kurama had begun to understand Hiei's feelings towards the ningen woman.

Somehow, without Kurama realizing it, Shiori had become one of the few people he would protect with his life and that was a very short list. Topping that list of course were his sister and his fire demon. Silently he berated himself for the slip. Even though he had finally confessed his feelings for the fire demon, even if only to himself, it still startled him when he thought of Hiei as his. He knew a demon of Hiei's caliber would never lower himself to love the forbidden child.

Demon or human Hiei was loved by all. Oh there were those in Makai who had branded him a traitor but given the opportunity every one of them would be his sex toy if the legendary Hiei Jaganshi were to ask. Then there were the fan girls and boys that had pursued him since before he reached his human puberty.

Hiei was even desired by all three lords of Makai. Lady Mukuro, Hiei's former gang member and former lover had made it very clear that she would welcome him as her lover again. Their teammate Yusuke had made more than one pass at him over the years, that is when Keiko wasn't around. Even Kurama's own boss Lord Yomi had confided in him that he wouldn't mind bedding the sexy fire demon.

No, Kurama would never confess his feelings for his best friend. He knew his love for Hiei would always remain hidden in the shadows where he himself belonged. Never would he know the feel of Hiei's arms around him for he was a child of hell and would never be allowed to touch heaven.

When Hiei waved a hand in front of his face he looked up startled. "Kurama, is something wrong? You look a little out of it."

Kurama bit his lip and looked away and shrugged. "Yomi's been busting my ass training day and night for months now. I guess I'm just tired."

Green eyes widened when Hiei placed his hand over Kurama's. "Then you've come to the right place. Mother's fixing a nice meal for you and then you can have a bath before I tuck you in and you can sleep as much as you want. How long before you have to be back?"

Kurama was unable to meet his gaze when Hiei didn't release his hand. "He gave me two weeks off."

The redhead's heart was pounding when Hiei squeezed his fingers. "That's perfect then. You can stay here with Mother and me."

Hiei spent the next two hours catching Kurama up on the things that had been happening with their friends and family in the Ningenkai. Allowing Hiei's deep voice to surround him, Kurama quietly listened. Occasionally Kurama would grunt or say whatever was necessary to keep the fire demon talking. He didn't say it out loud but Kurama had missed Hiei terribly.

"Hiei, Kurama, dinner's ready!" At Shiori's call both men rose from the bed and went downstairs.

When they entered the kitchen Shiori immediately went to Kurama. With a huge smile she gave him a hug which he tentatively returned. Pulling back she regarded him fondly. "You wicked boy, you've been gone too long. I swear you've grown even taller since the last time I saw you. And look at how thin you are! I'm sure you're working too hard and not eating right."

Kurama blushed at all the attention the ningen woman showered on him. Hiei smiled before taking pity on his friend. "Then you had better feed him Mother."

Within minutes they were seated at the table with Kurama's plate piled high with all his favorite dishes. The Youko was excused from having to join most of the conversation since he was busy eating.

When dinner ended Hiei took Kurama upstairs and drew him a hot bath. As the tub filled Hiei set out towels, Kurama's favorite shampoo, his toothbrush and a pair of sleep pants. Reluctantly Hiei left his friend to bathe alone as he went to help Shiori clean the kitchen.

It didn't take Shiori long to broach the subject of Kurama and his job. "Hiei why does he have to work so far away? He's not taking care of himself all alone. He needs people around him who will take care of him."

Hiei sighed. "I wish there were something I could do about it Mother but I can't. Kurama has to decide for himself what's best for him."

With a huff Shiori turned on him. "You could do something about it Hiei if you would just tell him how you feel. He'd have to stay if you were a couple."

Throwing down the dishtowel he was using Hiei faced her. "It wouldn't work that way Mother. It would be me going with him, then you wouldn't have either one of us. Is that what you want?"

Shiori smiled, reaching out to caress her son's cheek. "No, what I want is for my boys to be happy. I know the only way for that to truly happen is for the two of you to be together, even if it means you leave me behind."

Hiei smiled gently. "I will never leave you behind Mother. I may love him but I love you too. Besides, you're forgetting one very important fact. Kurama doesn't love me."

With a laugh Shiori put the last of the dishes away. "Oh Hiei, I think you would be pleasantly surprised if you would just talk to him. Kurama's always been shy and unsure when it comes to his feelings. If you are ever to be together you will have to make the first move."

Hiei sighed. "I'll think about it Mother. He's got two weeks off, let's just wait and see what happens."

Kissing her cheek Hiei turned to go upstairs smiling when his mother called after him. "Don't let him go to bed with his hair wet Hiei. I don't want him to get sick."

Entering his room Hiei stopped and stared as Kurama came out of the bathroom wearing just sleep pants. His beautiful muscles flexed as he toweled his hair. Only when Kurama lowered the towel and looked at him with a raised eyebrow did he realize he'd been caught staring. "Mother doesn't want you going to bed with wet hair. She's afraid you'll get sick. Go sit on the bed and I'll dry it for you."

Kurama's heart raced at what his friend was about to do. The first time Hiei had done it Kurama had shoved him away. Now he just hoped he could get through it without moaning in pleasure. "I'm a demon Hiei, I won't get sick from wet hair."

Holding his hairbrush Hiei regarded his friend. "Do you want to be the one to answer my mother if she comes in here and finds your hair wet?"

"Hn." Kurama rolled his eyes before sitting on the bed. He was one of the most powerful demons in Makai and he here he was afraid of having his hair brushed and dried. Afraid because he loved it when Hiei fussed over him in any way. This however was the worst possible torture for a demon trying to hide his feelings for his best friend.

This was more than Hiei fussing over him. This was his sexy fire demon kneeling behind him, touching him, brushing his hair, feeding his warm fire ki through the brush to dry his hair. Hiei's hands unknowingly stoked some of the Youko's most sensitive areas. Caressing where his Youko ears would be if he weren't hiding in this humanoid form. Then his fingers whispered across his sensitive neck causing Kurama to clutch the towel tighter in his lap as he tried to cover his growing arousal.

So caught up in the wonderful sensations Hiei caused, Kurama didn't notice he had finished until Hiei reached around him to take the towel. "All done Kurama."

Hiei chuckled when the redhead jumped and practically dove under the covers. Thinking Kurama must be tired Hiei went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he climbed into bed Kurama had his back turned to him.

Looking at the red hair fanned across the pillow Hiei whished he could bury his fingers in it again. He loved brushing Kurama's hair. Both his red hair and the glorious silver mane of his Youko form were so soft and beautiful Hiei wished he could touch them more often. Being a Youko Kurama had the ability to change between his Youko, Koorime and fox forms at will.

Hiei smiled as he compared his best friend's different forms. His Youko form was magnificent. Over six feet tall and muscular he carried himself with a grace the demon didn't even know he possessed. Adorable ears peeked out from the silver hair that flowed down his back to below his waist. He had golden eyes that could pierce you to your soul when they glared at you. Then there was that sexy tail that twitched, swished or flicked depending on the Youko's mood.

When Kurama had to be among humans he took his Koorime form. He had big green eyes that Hiei wanted to drown in when they gazed at him from under blood red bangs. His beautiful red hair hung well past his muscular shoulders. This form wasn't as tall as his Youko form but still slightly taller than Hiei. Hiei didn't mind either way though since he had always liked taller men.

The only feature Kurama had in common in both forms was the white dragon tattoo he bore on his right arm. His power as a Youko had given him the ability to call the white dragon from the depths of spirit world and his Koorime blood had given him the ability to control the dragon's ice attack. After mastering the technique at the dark tournament the white dragon tattoo had appeared on his right arm visible in either of his forms.

Though Hiei loved both of his friend's forms he couldn't say the same for Kurama. Kurama had been born from a Koorime mother and a Youko father. In either form he was branded as forbidden.

The Koorime were an all female race of ice maidens. They all bore the Koorime traits of golden eyes and fair hair in aqua, white or silver. Fearing he would be their destruction the Koorime threw him away for being born a male and having physical traits from his Youko father. As a Youko he had Koorime coloring and as a Koorime he had Youko coloring.

When he was old enough Kurama had traveled to Youko territory hoping for acceptance from his father's people. They too had let him down, shunning him even in his Youko form. Apparently silver Youkos were outcasts even among their own kind, usually sold as slaves or prostitutes.

Feeling an uncontrollable need to comfort his friend, even if he was asleep, Hiei reached out placing his hand on Kurama's back. When the redhead didn't acknowledge the touch Hiei figured he'd fallen asleep and leaned close whispering in his ear. "Sweet dreams my Fox."

Kurama didn't move, pretending to sleep until he heard Hiei's breath grow even. Carefully, so as not to waken his friend, Kurama slowly turned to face Hiei. The hand that had rested on his back lay between them on the bed. Tentatively Kurama took Hiei's hand in his and whispered back. "Goodnight my pretty Firefly."

* * *

The next morning Shiori treated them to a big breakfast before they headed to the temple. It took handful of Shiori's cookies but Hiei finally persuaded Kurama to ride to the temple in his car. An hour later they climbed the steps where their friends awaited.

They were just approaching the temple when a squeal was heard and Yukina came flying out the door. Hiei laughed when the Koorime launched herself from the porch pouncing Kurama. "Big brother! I missed you so much!"

Only Kurama's strength and quick reflexes kept him on his feet. Not wanting to drop his sister Kurama was forced to wrap his arms around her. "Hello Yukina."

With her arms still around his neck she nuzzled her cheek against his and licked his ear. Almost against his will Kurama nuzzled back. Though Yukina had no physical resemblance to their Youko father she did have several Youko tendencies.

As the siblings cuddled Hiei climbed the porch steps to join their friends. Kuwabara smiled a greeting. "She's been on cloud nine since you called this morning Hiei. Blood must be thicker than water because I don't get what she sees in that punk."

Gently placing Yukina on the ground Kurama growled up at Kuwabara. "And I don't get what my sister sees in a weakling human oaf like you!"

Before Kuwabara could respond Yusuke stepped between them. "I see nothings changed, Kurama and Kuwabara still go at it like school yard punks. Hey Kurama, welcome back. You need to stop being such a stranger. Your sister and your fire demon don't like it when you're gone for months on end."

Kurama glanced at Hiei who tried not to blush. "I get tired of training with just them. It'll be nice to spar someone who fights with more than just brute strength."

Kurama smirked. "So you want an opponent who fights with his brain not by the seat of his pants."

Once again on the defensive Kuwabara shot back. "At least I fight with a sword and not flowers like some girl."

Only Hiei's hand on Kurama's arm kept Kuwabara alive. "He's not worth going to Reikai prison for Fox."

"Hn. Let's show them how it's done then Hiei." With that Kurama and Hiei walked out to the field where they trained.

The former teammates all sparred until lunch was called, Hiei and Yusuke not allowing Kurama and Kuwabara to spar each other for fear of a real fight. After lunch Yukina dragged Kurama out to work on her garden. Yusuke and Kuwabara made a beer run for what was sure to become a party later on. Keiko went with them to get snacks.

Hiei smiled as he watched Kurama with his sister. As much as he tried to hide it the Youko was enjoying his time with his sister. It didn't hurt that they were doing one of his favorite things, tending a garden.

Kurama may not have been accepted by either the Koorime or Youkos but that wasn't the case with Yukina. The ice maiden had accepted Kurama even before knowing he was her brother. Since finding out that Kurama was her long lost brother she had showered him with more love and kindness than the Youko had ever known.

The twins finished their work in the garden just as the others were returning. Yusuke had rented a movie and everyone settled in the living room to watch it. As hard as they tried they couldn't get Kurama to sit with them. The Youko preferred to sit in the open doorway and watch the trees rather than a movie.

When the movie ended they made dinner and ate. After dinner they sat around deciding what to do. Yusuke and Kuwabara had had more than a few beers and wanted to play games like they had as teens. When Kurama rolled his eyes Kuwabara sneered. "What's the matter? Is Hiei's pet fox afraid of a little game of truth or dare?"

Kurama growled. "I'll take any dare that buffoon's pea brain of yours can come up with."

Hiei shook his head hoping his friend wouldn't regret those words. Trying to calm things down the girls started the game followed by Hiei. It was apparent though when it was Yusuke's turn and he faced Hiei that this game was a bad idea. Yusuke knew about Hiei's feelings for Kurama so when Hiei chose truth and he heard the question the fire demon knew his friend was up to no good. "Alright Hiei, if you had one, would you rather have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

Hiei was grateful he'd chosen not to drink. Casually, as if the question meant nothing, Hiei replied. "Boyfriend."

This made it Kuwabara's turn and of course he turned to Kurama rubbing his hands together with a laugh. "Cool! Since Hiei says he likes men anyways, I dare you to kiss him brat. And I mean a real, no holds barred, tongues touching kiss. That is unless you're chicken Flower Boy."

Yukina and Keiko gasped. Yusuke was speechless, afraid he would have to rescue Kuwabara from the Youko's wrath. Hiei's eyes had gone wide and he was pale as a sheet.

Kurama on the other hand was caught up in the dare. "Hn. You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me you stupid human."

Though they were all surprised, no one more so than Hiei when Kurama grabbed the back of his head and planted a heart-stopping kiss on him. Hiei could only hold on to Kurama's arm for dear life when the redhead's tongue invaded his mouth. Just when Hiei would have melted against him with a moan Kurama pulled away.

Hiei was left blushing and breathing hard as his friends stared on in disbelief. Kuwabara looked shocked. "Damn Kurama, I didn't think you knew how to kiss. I mean, I thought you were a virgin."

Green eyes flickered with gold as Kurama glared at Kuwabara. "Hn, the only virgin here is you Fool! And my little sister of course, because if she's not you're a dead man!"

Yukina blushed and giggled. "Not to worry Brother, no one needs to die tonight."

After only the first round of the game Hiei decided it would only get worse. "You know guys, we really should get going. I told my mother we wouldn't be late."

Goodbyes were said and before long Hiei and Kurama were headed home. They drove in silence for some time before Kurama broke the silence. "Hiei, I… um…"

Hiei smiled nervously. "Don't worry about it Kurama, I know you only kissed me as part of the game. It was a pretty good kiss though. You must keep your lovers very happy."

Kurama grunted. "Hn, I don't have a lover."

Hiei tried to keep the relief out of his voice. "Oh, I thought you must when you said you weren't a virgin."

The eyes that glared at Hiei held a hint of gold once again. "You don't have to have a lover to lose your virginity in the Makai Hiei."

Angry, Hiei gripped the steering wheel so tight he was surprised it didn't break. "I'm sorry Kurama, I didn't know."

Looking out the window Kurama shrugged. "It isn't something you announce to just anyone. Besides, it was a long time ago and I when I was older and stronger I went back and killed them. Youko territory has a new respect for this silver Youko now."

Hiei was glad he'd parked the car because he had to close his eyes and take several breaths to calm himself. Kurama had been just a child when he'd gone to Youko territory hoping to find a family. Kurama had only told him they hadn't accepted him not that he'd been raped.

Realizing Kurama had gotten out of the car Hiei joined him. Together they went inside. It appeared Shiori had gone to bed so the two went straight up to Hiei's room. They didn't speak as they each got ready for bed. When they crawled in bed Kurama would have turned his back on Hiei but the fire demon reached out and stopped him.

Kurama was surprised when Hiei laced their fingers together then pulled their joined hands until they rested against his bare chest. "Kurama, I don't mean to keep dredging this up, but can I ask you a question?"

Kurama had been afraid that the subject they discussed in the car wasn't over but he just shrugged. "Hn."

Hiei drew a breath before speaking softly. "Is that the only time you've… been intimate with someone? I mean, have you ever made love for pleasure?"

Though he didn't want to have this conversation he did like the feeling of Hiei holding his hand. "I don't understand how anyone could find pleasure in giving or receiving pain in such a manner. I swore no one would ever touch me like that again."

With a smile Hiei squeezed his hand. "Kurama, do you think I would have had so many willing lovers before my death if sex meant causing or receiving pain? I assure you I have never raped anyone, nor have I ever left a lover unsatisfied."

Kurama wasn't convinced. "You were more cruel before your death and you were the dominant partner. If you had ever been on the bottom you would understand."

Hiei chuckled. "I wasn't always dominant Fox. My old partner Kuronue and I were lovers for many years and he rarely let me be dominant. He had the ridiculous idea that since I was smaller I had to be on the bottom. I can assure you I wouldn't have begged for more if he didn't see to my pleasure as well as his own."

Kurama rolled onto his back, looking away, before Hiei could see his jealousy at the mention of Hiei's dead lover Kuronue. "Hn."

Hiei drew a deep breath for courage before he spoke again. "Kurama, if you ever want to experience the pleasure from making love I would be happy to be your partner. I'd even let you be on top."

At the last part there was a teasing note in Hiei's voice but when the fire demon leaned over him and placed a firm but gentle kiss on his lips Kurama knew he was serious. When Hiei pulled away from the kiss Kurama expected him to release his hand and return to his side of he bed. Green eyes widened in shock when Hiei settled their joined hands against his chest before resting his dark head on Kurama's shoulder. "Think about it Kurama. Goodnight."

Kurama lay there unmoving until he felt Hiei's even breathing caress his shoulder and neck. Once he was sure Hiei was asleep he allowed the arm lying behind his friend to creep around him, pulling him closer. When Hiei sighed contentedly and snuggled against him Kurama closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with his own little piece of heaven resting in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, if you've gotten this far then you must be at least curious how their lives would be if Hiei were the beloved legendary thief of Makai that had been reborn as a human and Kurama were the forbidden child. For those of you that are wondering, yes I probably have lost my mind. Just in case I lost anyone Hiei is a fire demon with a jagan and Kurama is a Youko/Koorime hybrid, master of the white dragon (who's attack is ice not fire).

I can't believe how hard this is to write reversing Hiei and Kurama's roles in YYH history. I keep having to reread what I've written to make sure I didn't mix them up (back to their usual rolls I mean).

As I said before this will be a short story. There is only the epilog left after this.Please leave me a review and let me know if you're enjoying it.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclaimer in my profile.**

**A TOUCH OF HEAVEN**

**Chapter 2**

Knocking softly, Shiori crept into Hiei's room. She smiled as she saw that they were sound asleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Tiptoeing to the bed she reached out, gently touched Hiei's shoulder and whispered. "Hiei."

With a frown Hiei's eyes blinked open. The first thing he saw was Kurama's chest and red hair. Eyes wide he started to pull back then stopped when he saw his mother. Shiori grinned and held a finger to her lips indicating for him not to wake Kurama. Quietly she told him why she was there. "I just wanted to tell you that I have to go to your aunts for a while. She called and needs my help for a few days so you boys will be on your own while I'm gone."

Hiei blushed as he met her amused gaze. She was enjoying his current predicament. "You're leaving now?"

She smiled and nodded. "You boys could use some time alone to work things out. Have fun, I'll be home in a few days. Love you both."

"Be careful Mother, love you too." She leaned over to kiss Hiei's cheek before gently kissing Kurama's temple. Giving Hiei a smile and a wave she turned and left.

When they were alone Hiei took a moment to assess the situation. He and Kurama were facing each other in the middle of the bed, wrapped tightly in each others arms and their legs were tangled together under the sheet. Squeezing his eyes shut a moment he drew a breath before he spoke. "She's gone, you can open your eyes now Fox."

Green eyes peered back at him uncertainly. Neither moved as each regarded the man in his arms. Hiei finally grinned. "This is a little awkward… but kind of nice too."

After a brief hesitation Kurama nodded but didn't speak. After a moment Hiei tucked his head back under Kurama's chin and sighed. "It's early, let's get some more sleep."

A slow smile crossed Kurama's lips as he closed his eyes, loving the fact that he could keep Hiei in his arms a while longer. An hour later neither had gone back to sleep but admitting it to the other meant leaving his warm embrace and neither wanted to do that yet.

Quietly, Hiei finally broke their silence. "I'd almost forgotten how good it feels to sleep like this, warm and safe within strong arms. Kurama, does this bother you, being close to me like this?"

Kurama wasn't sure where Hiei was going with this. "Why would it bother me?"

Hiei was too nervous to look up at him. "I was just thinking, in all our talk last night I never asked if you like men. If you say no then I guess you won't be taking me up on the offer I made last night."

Kurama smirked. He'd never expected the usually confident Hiei to be nervous. Placing a finger under Hiei's chin Kurama tilted his face up until their lips met. He'd meant to just reassure Hiei but when the fire demon's arms tightened around him and the mouth beneath his opened, deepening their kiss, Kurama was lost.

Whether Hiei pulled Kurama over him or Kurama pushed Hiei back on the bed neither man knew. They only knew that they were each caught up in their first kiss of passion. Bodies withered against each other as tongues battled for dominance. Sensing Kurama would withdraw rather than submit Hiei relinquished control of the kiss.

Bending his knees Hiei allowed Kurama to settle between his legs. For the first time in his young life Kurama felt his arousal pressed against another being. The pleasant sensation was almost too much for him to bare. When Hiei's own arousal rubbed against his it was nearly his undoing.

Instinct took over and Kurama pushed Hiei's legs further apart as he pressed himself hard against the fire demon's core. Only the sleep pants they wore kept Kurama from claiming Hiei's body. When Hiei moaned beneath him Kurama suddenly froze. Pulling away from their kiss Kurama looked down in shock at the pained expression on his partners face.

Forcing Hiei's arms from him Kurama jumped from the bed and reached for his clothes. Surprised at the sudden change of events Hiei sat up. Seeing Kurama almost dressed he jumped up to prevent him from leaving. "Kurama no, please don't go. I'm sorry I pushed you. I promise I'll back off and give you time."

Angry green eyes turned to him. "Shut up you idiot! It's me that should be apologizing… for hurting you. I nearly forced myself on you, something I swore I would never do to anyone."

Kurama opened the window and would have gone out until Hiei grabbed his arm and turned him back around. Reaching up Hiei grabbed a red forelock and pulled Kurama into a tender kiss. A moment later shy green eyes looked back into red and Hiei smiled. "What ever gave you the idea that you hurt me or that you were forcing me? The only thing that hurts is that you're running away from what's happening between us."

Kurama pulled away but didn't try to leave. "I heard your moan of pain and saw it on your face Hiei. You are my friend and my partner, I should never be the one to cause you pain."

Hiei's eyes closed a moment as he grinned. Reaching again for Kurama, Hiei pushed him down to sit on the bed before moving to stand between his knees forcing the redhead to look up at him. "Oh my innocent little fox, that wasn't pain you saw or heard but passion. Believe me, if you ever hurt me or do anything I don't want I'll let you know it."

Kurama's eyes widened and then closed as Hiei leaned in for another kiss. Hiei didn't want to pressure the fox so he pulled back after a short while. "Now, since you've left me all hot and bothered I'm going to go take a cold shower then we'll go see what there is for breakfast."

Kurama's eyes were wide as he glanced down at the bulge in Hiei's sleep pants. When he blushed Hiei smiled and gave him a quick kiss before heading for the bathroom. Suddenly he stopped. "Will you be here when I get back?"

Hearing only silence, Hiei sighed. As he expected when he turned around the redhead was gone. Frustrated Hiei went to take his shower.

* * *

Two days later Hiei called the temple to see if Yukina had heard from Kurama. He was discreet of course, not wanting to upset the little Koorime. Not finding the answers he sought he ended the call as quickly as he could. 

Frustrated, Hiei went to his bedroom window and leaned out. Flaring his ki Hiei called out angrily. "Damn it Kurama! Where are you? What's the matter Fox, are you scared?"

Sure enough his taunts had the desired effect. A moment later an annoyed Kurama landed in the tree outside his window. "I'm not afraid of anything Fire-Brat!"

Hiei hid his smile as he looked into his fox's green eyes. "If you're not afraid then come in here and face what's happening between us."

Kurama hesitated. "I don't know how."

Giving Kurama a beautiful smile Hiei held out his hand. "Then let me teach you."

Hesitantly, Kurama reached out and took Hiei's hand as he hopped into the room. Their hands still joined, Kurama allowed Hiei to pull him closer until the redhead found himself in Hiei's arms. "Tell me what you want my Fox."

Green eyes looked longingly into red. "I want to kiss you again."

Just before their lips touched Hiei whispered. "And here I thought you were going to give me something hard."

As Kurama's lips claimed his Hiei felt them curve in an amused smile at the double meaning to his words. After a moment words were forgotten as the kiss deepened. When Kurama pulled him closer Hiei could feel the hard evidence of Kurama's need pressed against him and laughed.

Curious at why Hiei was laughing Kurama pulled back a little. Realizing his partner was confused Hiei rubbed their growing erections together. "I guess you do have something hard for me after all."

When Kurama blushed Hiei was afraid he would scare the fox off again so the fire demon took him by the hand. "I'll bet you haven't eaten since you left the other day. Let's go see about getting you fed."

Dragging Kurama downstairs Hiei fixed them something to eat. After they ate Hiei and Kurama sat together on the sofa. Not wanting to press the fox Hiei didn't touch him. "Kurama, if you don't want what's happening between us I'll understand."

Kurama didn't look at him. "Hiei, I'm not even sure what is happening between us."

Drawing a deep breath Hiei faced Kurama. "I can't speak for you… but I… I'm in love with you Kurama. I have been since we first met. I won't force myself on you though. If you don't want me then… "

Hiei was silenced when Kurama's energy flared and red hair faded to silver as the beautiful Youko appeared. In an angry tone Hiei had only heard Kurama use in battle the Youko turned on him. "And me Hiei, do you love me like this too? I was so lovable with my red hair that my mother's people threw me away and my fathers clan thought so much of me as a silver Youko that they raped me and called me a whore! How can you say you love an abomination… the forbidden…"

This time it was Kurama who was cut off as Hiei pounced him. In one motion Hiei straddled Kurama's lap and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Still angry Kurama tried to pull away but Hiei buried his hands in the Youko's long silver hair and held him tight. After a moment Kurama stopped struggling and Hiei's hands wandered up to the fox's silver ears.

Hiei gave a little scratch behind each ear before stoking his fingers along them lovingly. That was all it took and Kurama opened his mouth to Hiei with a loud moan. Long arms wrapped around the fire demon in a crushing hug but Hiei didn't care. One of Kurama's hands moved to bury itself in Hiei's hair as Kurama took control of the kiss. The Youko's other hand wandered over Hiei's behind causing him to moan and rub himself against Kurama.

When Hiei pulled back for air Kurama nuzzled his neck. Hiei took this opportunity to lean up and nibble on Kurama's sensitive ears causing him to moan. Hiei smiled as he whispered into an adorable fox ear. "I love you Kurama… all of you. I always have and I always will."

The lips on Hiei's neck stilled a moment as Kurama absorbed his words. Suddenly the hand in Hiei's hair tightened almost painfully but the fire demon didn't protest. He waited as the lips on his neck opened and he felt a warm tongue lap at his flesh. Hiei closed his eyes in anticipation just as Kurama's fangs sank into his neck, marking him.

Hiei gasped at the sudden pain but didn't try to pull away. When Kurama withdrew his fangs to gently suckle the wound Hiei licked along the inside of one of his ears causing the Youko to moan again. Kurama finally pulled back to look Hiei in the eyes. At the uncertainty Hiei saw there he smiled and kissed Kurama gently before whispering. "I love you Kurama."

Kurama glanced briefly at his mark on Hiei's neck. "I shouldn't have marked you…"

Hiei's garnet eyes flashed red. "Kurama, don't you dare say you regret making me your mate! I realize you may never say that you love me but…"

Golden eyes flashed back. "Who the hell said I didn't love you Hiei! I marked you didn't I?"

Hiei growled. "Fox, you just said you shouldn't have marked me!"

Kurama growled back. "You didn't let me finish Fire-Brat! I was going to say I shouldn't have marked you… without asking you."

Hiei blushed. "Oh."

Golden eyes met red shyly. "I do you know."

Now it was Hiei that looked uncertain. "Do what?"

The uncertainty had returned to Kurama's eyes. "I… I love you Hiei. It started ten years ago as a little flutter where my heart should have been when you opened your window to me the day after we fought. Since then I've fallen deeper and deeper in love with you every time I've seen you."

"Oh Kurama." Hiei threw his arms around Kurama's neck, burying his face in the Youko's neck.

They sat like that for some time, just holding each other with Hiei still straddling Kurama's lap. After a while Hiei finally whispered. "Kurama, do you really want me as your mate?"

Confident now, Kurama answered without hesitation. "Yes Hiei, I do."

Hiei grinned and began nibbling along Kurama's neck. "Good, then take me to bed and claim me as yours."

Kurama stiffened but Hiei's lips didn't stop. Breathing hard it was a moment before Kurama realized Hiei had undone his tunic and his warm lips were traveling across his chest. "Hiei, wait. I don't know if I can… I…"

Hiei smiled and gave him a kiss. "You marked me Kurama, now it's your responsibility to claim me."

When Kurama still hesitated Hiei took pity on him. "Relax Kurama, I said I'd teach you and I will."

For the next hour Hiei sat on Kurama's lap as he taught his new mate how to make love to him. Hiei grinned as the Youko blushed at the very detailed lesson his was getting. When Hiei finished Kurama stammered. "Swear to me that if we… do everything you said… that I won't hurt you when I… love you."

Hiei gave him a gentle kiss. "I can't promise that Foxie. I haven't had a lover since I was born into this body. Some of what we do before we make love won't be comfortable at first and when you enter me it will hurt some. What I can promise is that any pain I feel will quickly be replaced by pleasure."

Still not happy Kurama didn't move. "Hiei, I won't hurt…"

Hiei rubbed his aching arousal against Kurama's causing him to gasp. "I love you Kurama and I want my mate to make love to me. Let's do this then, take me to bed and we'll pleasure each other with our hands and our mouths until you're ready to make love to me. Believe me, before long instinct will take over and your body will know what to do."

Almost reluctantly Kurama allowed Hiei to lead him to the bedroom. Once there Hiei pulled the taller Youko down for a passionate kiss. Of their own will Kurama's hands joined Hiei's in undressing them and before long they tumbled together onto the bed.

When their naked flesh touched for the first time some of Kurama's reluctance left him. When Hiei pushed him back on the bed Kurama didn't realize Hiei's intent until he felt his lover's warm tongue dip into his navel. Eyes wide, he watched as Hiei moved lower.

Never before had he felt anything so wonderful as his mate's mouth as it pleasured him. It wasn't long before the Youko was arched back on the bed screaming his lover's name as his body reached it's first orgasm. Eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath, Kurama didn't see Hiei's satisfied smirk as he crawled back up to lay on his mate's chest.

Warm breath caressed Kurama's neck as Hiei whispered. "If you thought that was good my Love, just wait until you make love to me."

Long arms wrapped around Hiei. "You can't possibly mean it gets better then that Fire-Baby."

Hiei looked up at him and grinned. "That my Fox was just the appetizer. The main course still awaits."

Hiei sat up, straddling Kurama's hips. What Hiei did next had the Youko hardening beneath him once again. Kurama watched as if in a trance as his naked lover ran his hands across his own chest. One hand continue to play there as the other moved lower. When Hiei took his own erection in his hand and stroked it Kurama groaned. A moment later, using both hands, Hiei held both their erections and began stroking them together.

Throwing his head back Kurama bucked himself into Hiei's hand several times before, as Hiei predicted, instinct took over and he rolled Hiei onto his back. With Hiei's hands still stoking their arousals, Kurama began doing the things Hiei had taught him earlier. It wasn't long before Hiei withdrew his hands and begged Kurama for more.

Kurama was so far gone in his passion that before he knew it he was completely sheathed inside Hiei. Suddenly, realizing he was hurting Hiei he tried to pull away but Hiei wouldn't allow him to. Wrapping his arms around his mate Hiei pulled him into a deep kiss.

Hiei's distraction worked and a few moments later instinct took over again and Kurama began making love to his mate. Time stood still as they made love. Neither knew if it was minutes or hours later when both screamed the other's name as they reached their climax together.

Some time later, when their breathing had returned to normal, they lay nestled in each others arms. Kurama hugged Hiei tightly to him. "Are you alright Hiei?"

Hiei chuckled. "As I told you, the pleasure you gave me took away any discomfort I might have felt. You, my Fox, are an incredible lover. I have never been as happy as I am right now. I love you Kurama."

They shared a passionate kiss before Kurama replied. "I love you too Hiei. Now that I've had my first taste of fire demon I intend to feast on you often."

Hiei's happy laughter was cut short when his mate pushed him back on the bed. In a surge of energy Kurama's silver hair bled red. Much to Hiei's delight Kurama was ready to prove that he was an incredible lover in either form. Together they touched heaven once again, wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Epilog

Thanks so much for indulging my latest bout of madness. This was a fun story to write but it's time to bring it to an end.

Thank you for the great reviews and I'll try to think of something new for next time. I have an idea I think you perverts will like. I'm also working on a short sequel to my original series 'Hiei & Kurama, a Love Story'. I think now that Hiei, Kurama (both Foxie & Kitten) & Kuronue have raised their family it's time to give them a new little twist to their interesting four way love story. I've got an interesting idea for that but your ideas are always appreciated.

**I do not own YuYu Hakusho. Full disclosure in my profile.**

**A TOUCH OF HEAVEN**

**Epilog**

In the morning Kurama woke with a horny fire demon in his arms. Warm hands and lips had the Youko moaning in seconds. Knowing his mate would be sore after their first night as lovers Kurama took a deep breath trying to gain control of himself.

Before Hiei could entice him into another round of lovemaking Kurama slid from the bed. At Hiei's disappointed moan Kurama smirked and scooped him up in his arms. Hiei blushed as his mate carried him naked into the bathroom. "I can walk Koibito."

Kurama kissed him playfully. "Yes, but this is more fun. You gave me so much last night Fire-Baby I want to take care of you now."

Hiei's heart swelled with love as Kurama set him down with another kiss then turned on the shower. When the water was steaming Kurama picked him up again setting him gently under the water. Joining him in the shower Kurama proceeded to wash their hair and bodies.

When he was happy with how clean he and his mate were Kurama reached into his silver hair withdrawing a seed. Infusing it with a small amount of his ki it quickly grew into a Makai fire blossom. After dipping his fingers into it's center they were coated with the flower's nectar. When Kurama pulled him close Hiei moaned as his mate massaged him with the warm nectar. Kurama seemed to know every achy spot on his body created by their night of love. "Gods Fox, that feels so good."

Easing one kind of ache in his lover's body was quickly creating a new one. When Hiei began rubbing his aroused body against him Kurama leaned down to kiss him. The fire blossom receded back to a seed and was tucked away. Hiei was so lost in the lips traveling down his body he didn't see his mate withdraw another seed. "Lean against the wall Hiei-Koi and I'll make you feel even better."

Implementing his lovemaking lesson from last night Kurama used his hands and mouth to pleasure his mate. With Kurama supporting him Hiei shifted, resting one foot on the opposite edge of the tub giving his lover more room to work. Distracted by the warm mouth surrounding him Hiei gasped when the nectar coated fingers touching him were no longer warm but cool as they soothed his tender flesh more intimately.

The duel assault of hands and mouth pleasuring him quickly had Hiei screaming his release. Strong hands helped ease Hiei down in the tub. By the time Hiei could focus again the shower was off, the tub was filling and he was settled between Kurama's legs laying back against his strong chest. Lacing their fingers together Hiei pulled Kurama's arms around him. "Lover, if you keep taking such good care of me I'll gladly let you keep the dominant role."

Kurama chuckled. "You seem so sated I may have to give the submissive role a try some day."

Hiei turned startled eyes to him. "I won't ask it of you Koi but if you ever decide you want to try it I'll give you so much pleasure I promise you will never regret it."

Turning in his lover's arms Hiei kissed the Youko before using his hand to bring him to his own heated release. After that he had Kurama change forms and proceeded to wash his redheaded mate. When they left the bathroom Hiei flared his ki drying himself then turned all his attention to his lover.

Kurama had always loved it when Hiei dried his hair, that was nothing compared to how it felt to have Hiei use his warm ki to dry not only his hair but his whole body then settle between his legs to pleasure him with his warm mouth. Soft red hair fanned out on the bed as Kurama buried his fingers in Hiei's black hair before crying out his release.

Clean, dry and sated the lovers cuddled a while before dressing and going to look for something to eat. As they finished eating the phone rang. Hiei stole a quick kiss before answering it. "Hatanaka-Minamino residence."

Hiei smiled hearing his mother's voice. "Hello Son. It's Mother."

Hiei grinned and turned to look at where Kurama sat at the kitchen table. "Mother, how is your trip?"

Kurama winked and held out his arms. "Everything is fine Hiei. More importantly how are things with you and Kurama?"

Hiei blushed as he went to sit on the redhead's lap. "Kurama and I are wonderful Mother."

At the mention of his name Kurama grinned and slipped a hand between Hiei's legs. "Oh, I'm so happy for you dear. Is it too soon for me to come home this evening?"

The hand on him had Hiei throwing his head back against Kurama's shoulder as he struggled to keep his voice even. "No Mother… th… that will be fine. Just tell me wh… what time and I'll have… dinner ready."

Shiori giggled. "Sounds like I need to let you go Hiei. Kiss Kurama for me and I'll see you about six."

As Kurama began nibbling on his neck Hiei quickly told his mother to drive careful and hung up before turning in his lovers arms and gave him a heart stopping kiss. "My mother sent you a kiss Koi."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Not that last one I hope."

Hiei laughed and kissed his cheek. "Is that one better Love?"

Green eyes seemed to consider his words carefully. "From Shiori yes, from you I liked the other one better."

Hiei grinned. "That was wicked of you to tease me like that while I was talking to her."

Hiei's grin faded at the serious looked in Kurama's eyes. "Hiei, what happens now?"

Hiei knew he was referring to what would happen with them when Shiori came home and Kurama had to return to Makai. Hiei gave him a tender kiss. "My mother has been bugging me to convince you to move here for a while now."

Kurama glared. "You know I can't do that Hiei."

Giving him a little smile Hiei nodded. "I know Koi. That's what I told my mother the other day. I also told her that if we were together that I would be going away with you."

Shocked green eyes widened. "Do you mean that Hiei? Will you really come home with me?"

Shyly, Hiei nodded again. "Yes Kurama, I will. I've waited so long for you there is no way I'm letting you leave without me again."

They shared a passionate kiss before Hiei pulled away and stood. "Foxie, I have a lot to do before my mother gets back. I need to clean up, do some shopping and fix dinner. Why don't you visit your sister and tell her about us while I get my chores done?"

Nodding, Kurama kissed him briefly before he left. Hiei sighed. He really did have a lot to do but most of all he needed to prepare himself to talk to his mother tonight. If he was going to leave her to go home to Makai he was going to tell her the truth about him being a demon.

* * *

When Kurama returned Hiei was in the kitchen fixing dinner. Masking his ki he snuck up on his mate. Hiei wasn't easily fooled though and turned into his arms at the last second. "I missed you so much my Fox."

What started as a kiss hello quickly became much more. Before he knew it Hiei found himself pinned against the counter by a ravenous redhead. Kurama slipped a hand under Hiei's behind lifting him off the ground and Hiei wrapped his legs around Kurama in an attempt to get closer than their clothes would allow.

Both were so caught up in their passion that they didn't hear Shiori come home. Soft giggles from the kitchen doorway startled them from their kiss. When Kurama would have let him go Hiei held tight. If Kurama stepped back Shiori would see hard evidence of their passion bulging from the front of both of their pants.

Realizing their predicament Shiori laughed harder. "Um… I'm going to go put my stuff away while you two… finish dinner."

Hiei was mortified as he heard his mother's laughter trail up the stairs. When Kurama's shoulders shook in amusement Hiei pushed him away playfully. "Horny Fox, you couldn't wait until we were alone?"

Kurama glared halfheartedly "We were alone when we started Fire-Brat!"

Hiei turned to check the oven with a grin. "I'm just glad she didn't see us finish."

An hour later the three sat at the kitchen table eating lasagna and salad. Shiori had enthusiastically welcomed Kurama to the family. "Kurama darling you have always been part of this family but now you really are one of my sons."

Kurama had blushed and quietly thanked her. After that Shiori had discretely gotten most of the details of how they had finally confessed their love out of them when suddenly she hesitated. "Is it safe to say you are… lovers now?"

Hiei tried not to blush. "Yes Mother, we are."

Shiori nodded and started to say more but stopped. Curious Hiei prompted her. "Mother?"

Hiei watched as his mother blushed a deep red. "It really is none of my business… it's just that I've never been around a gay couple before…I was just curious… oh, never mind."

This time Hiei did blushed. "It's alright Mother. I think you were going to ask which role I take when we make love."

If possible Shiori's blush deepened as she nodded. Hiei glanced to Kurama for approval before answered. "I… um… I'm on the bottom Mother."

Shiori looked startled. "Really? I mean you have always been so confident and strong I just thought… well Kurama's strong too and a little taller maybe… oh dear."

She stopped when Hiei gave a little laugh. "Confidence, strength and height aren't the reason mother."

Curious Shiori looked between the two but Hiei didn't elaborate. After a moment Kurama spoke softly. "It's alright if you tell her what happened Hiei, I don't mind."

Smiling Hiei reached out and squeezed Kurama's hand. "Mother, something happened to Kurama when he was younger that makes it easier for him to accept the dominant roll in our relationship. Since I happen to enjoy the role I have we are both very happy with the way things have worked out."

Even though Hiei's explanation was vague Shiori understood the horrible implication of her son's words. Shiori knew Kurama wouldn't accept her pity so she just reached out and caressed his cheek. "I'm so happy you've found someone like Hiei to love you Kurama, you deserve it. I also hope that whoever hurt you was properly punished."

For just a moment Kurama leaned into her caress. When he pulled back his green eyes were tinged in gold. "They will never hurt anyone ever again."

After they finished eating, Shiori and Hiei cleaned the kitchen while Kurama flipped channels on the TV. When that was done Hiei took Shiori by the hand and led her to the living room. Both Kurama and Shiori looked at him curiously as Hiei turned off the TV before sitting beside his mate. "Mother, there is more we need to talk about. I meant what I said the other day when I said I would be moving away if Kurama and I ever got together. I need you to understand what that really means."

Shiori was very confused when Hiei then asked her if she believed in reincarnation. From there she was even more confused when he asked if she believed in demons before asking her beliefs on the three worlds. After a lengthy conversation, where Kurama remained silently at Hiei's side, Shiori put up her hands. "Hiei wait. What in the world does all this have to do with you going away with Kurama?"

Calmly Hiei took her by the hand. "I'm getting to that Mother."

Shiori sat transfixed as Hiei told her of his life and ultimate death as a demon. He then explained his rebirth as her son and eventually recovering his demon powers. "I'm sorry Mother. I love you and I never meant to lie to you."

Staring at him in disbelief Shiori finally spoke. "How am I suppose to believe all this. You are my son, I would know if you were a demon."

When Hiei just hung his head Kurama placed a hand on his arm. "You need to show her Fire-Baby."

Hiei's eyes pleaded with his mate's. "She'll hate me Fox."

Giving Hiei a brief kiss, Kurama glanced at Shiori before he spoke. "Perhaps… or maybe she'll be the mother you've always said she was and love you just the same."

Releasing Shiori's hand Hiei gripped Kurama's where it rested on his arm. Closing his eyes Hiei flared his ki. Black hair rose to form the familiar spiked style of Hiei's demon form. A white starburst suddenly appeared in his bangs and a crease appeared on his forehead. When he opened his eyes they were no longer the deep garnet color Shiori knew but a fiery blood red. Most shocking of all was not only his red eyes opened but a large purple one on his forehead did as well. Holding out his hand Hiei created a fire ball that danced across his palm.

Shiori stared in horror at her sons transformation. "No! What the hell are you? What have you done with my son?"

Pain pierced Hiei's heart as he turned and threw himself into Kurama's arms. Strong arms wrapped around him as Hiei changed back to his human form. When Kurama felt Hiei tremble in his arms he turned to Shiori for the first time in anger. "How could you do this to him? Your son has loved you, protected you, even offered his life to the gods to save you! How dare you reject him now because he was born with a demon's soul! He's still your son and he deserves better than that from you!"

Tear filled eyes stared back at Kurama as Shiori absorbed his words. When Kurama spoke again it was the deadly calm voice the Youko only used in battle. "This is your only chance Shiori. I will protect him, even from you. If you reject him, I will take my mate home to the Makai where we belong and youwill never see him again."

The tears flowed freely from her eyes now. "No! Please Kurama, he's my son! Please don't take him from me!"

Hearing his mother's cries Hiei turned his own tear filled eyes to her. "Mother?"

When Shiori held her arms out to her son Kurama reluctantly released his mate and allowedHiei to fall into his mother's arms. Kurama sighed in relief when the two clung together, whispering apologies and words of love to each other. After a few minutes Hiei moved back to sit beside Kurama who put an arm around him pulling him close. His tears were gone as Hiei turned to kiss his mate. "Thank you Koi."

Shiori too had dried her tears and smiled at him. "Yes Kurama, thank you. It was all just so shocking, I'm glad you helped me come to my senses. Explain something though, you said you would take him to Makai where you both belonged. What did you mean by that?"

Kurama's arm tightened around Hiei. "I am also a demon Shiori. My home is in the Makai."

She wasn't sure her heart could take any more shocks but she had to know. "Do you have three eyes too?"

Both Hiei and Kurama laughed but it was Hiei that answered with a smile. "No Mother he doesn't. Kurama's mother was a Koorime, an ice apparition. That is where he gets the humanoid form you see now though this coloring is that of his father's clan. His father however was a Youko, a fox spirit. In his Youko form he has the fair coloring of his Koorime heritage. That, along with other prejudices, caused both the Koorime and Youkos to reject him leaving him an orphan."

Hearing the revised version of how Kurama was orphaned tugged at Shiori's heart just as it had years ago. She was still nervous but looking at the men before her she realized they were still the boys she had always loved. "Kurama, can I see you as a Youko?"

A surge of energy later Shiori looked on in shock at the larger silver Youko. Hiei grinned and leaned up to kiss his mate. "Isn't he adorable like this Mother?"

Piercing golden eyes regarded her and her voice shook when she answered. "He's not as creepy as your third eye but he's still quite intimidating."

Realizing he was upsetting her Kurama changed back but not before Hiei could steal another kiss and caress his tail. Hiei then turned his attention back to Shiori. "Mother, Kurama is heir to Lord Yomi, ruler of a third of the Makai. Kurama will some day rule in his place. That is why he won't be moving here, it will be me moving there with him."

This time the eyes that met theirs were filled with fear. "Hiei, will I see you again? Kurama please, don't take my son away forever."

Both demons reacted to her heartfelt cry and each reached out a hand to take one of hers. "It's okay Mother. I can visit you just like Kurama has always visited me. Maybe we can even convince Koenma to allow you to visit us."

Gripping their hands she began to relax until his words sunk in. "Lord Koenma, ruler of Reikai?"

Hiei grinned. "Yes Mother, Koenma is one of our friends."

Kurama grunted. "Hn. Speak for yourself."

Hiei grinned at Shiori. "Kurama has issues with Koenma. You've been through enough for one night, we'll talk about that another time. Mother what I'd really like to talk about is how Father and Shuuichi are going to take my relationship with Kurama."

Shiori smiled. "They'll be fine Hiei. When you were sixteen you went on a school trip and when came back you were… changed somehow. The next time Kurama came over I knew you were in love with him."

Hiei and Kurama exchanged a look that Shiori didn't miss. "Knowing how hard something like that is to accept I discussed it with your stepfather before we were married. We've talked about it many times since then. He's also discussed it with Shuuichi so he'd be accepting when the two of you finally stopped living in denial."

Both demons smiled and nodded before Shiori asked another question. "The look you shared just now, that wasn't a school trip was it?"

With Kurama's hand caressing his back Hiei had the courage to tell his mother the truth. "No Mother, it wasn't. Suffice it to say it was one of the many times we fought a powerful enemy to protect the ones we loved. I had to stand back and watch the man I loved fight for and almost lose his life more than once and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I did come back changed after that. We all did."

Kurama pulled Hiei into his arms still stroking his back. Over Hiei's shoulder green eyes met Shiori's. The look Kurama gave her told Shiori that Kurama wasn't the only one to almost lose his life. That her son too had been in mortal danger. Deciding that was one more thing that could wait for another day Shiori changed the subject. "One more question before we call it a night. Kurama called you his mate. Is that a… demon thing?"

Pulling out of Kurama's arms Hiei grinned and blushed. "Yes Mother, it is. The closest thing you would relate it to is human marriage. Kurama has marked me and claimed me as his mate. When a demon mates it is for life Mother. There is no such thing as divorce in Makai."

Shiori's eyes lit up. "So what is this marking? Do we get to have a wedding?"

Hiei laughed. "Uh, no we don't. You will probably think this is barbaric but it makes me very happy to bare Kurama's mark."

When he finished speaking he pulled his collar back to reveal the mark on his neck. Shiori gasped and looked at Kurama. "You bit him? That's going to leave a terrible scar!"

Kurama smiled as if happy with his work. "I fed enough ki into it so it had better scar."

At Shiori's horrified expression Hiei reached out and took her hand. "It's alright Mother, it's supposed to scar. It tells other demons that I belong to Kurama. Touching me means answering to him. There aren't many that would dare touch the mate of a demon as powerful as Kurama."

Shiori still looked as if she disapproved. "You were right, I do think it's barbaric but if you two are happy then I'm happy for you. I think when your father gets back we'll only tell him you are finally together and moving away. I think the demon part should wait for a while."

Hiei smiled. "Anything you say mother. Now it's been a long evening I think you should get some sleep."

Hugs and kisses were exchanged and before long Kurama finally had his mate alone in their room. Pulling Hiei to him Kurama just held him a moment. "She really is worthy to be your mother Hiei-Koi."

Hiei smiled happily returning the hug. "Yes she is. Thank you for being there with me Kurama and for wanting to protect me."

Both demons were grinning as they began removing each other's clothes. When they were naked Kurama scooped Hiei up and carried him to the bed. "I won't ever allow anyone to hurt you Hiei, not even her. Now enough of that, I'm ready make love to my mate to have another touch of heaven."

Hiei gave Kurama a beautiful smile. "That's exactly what I think every time you hold me Kurama, because to me heaven is being held in your arms."

It was a long time before they slept. Grinning, Shiori finally put down the book she had been reading since their rather loud lovemaking had kept her awake. As she drifted off to sleep there were two thoughts on her mind. How much they were going to blush when she teased them about it in the morning and how much she missed her husband.

THE END


End file.
